spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rarity7Best
Cloudsdale I can't go there anymore, unfortunatly. Guess why? I am your father. No, I am not. 00:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Parents? --Rarity7Best (talk) 00:34, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, maybe. I am your father. No, I am not. 17:16, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Have You Heard This Yet? So, apparently, Skrillex released a new album. I'm kind of just listening to All Is Fair In Love and Brostep. Have you heard that song yet? I am not a gopher. 02:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hell yes. I love Skrillex's new album. Laser Rage and Monster Killer are complete masterpieces. --Rarity7Best (talk) 02:27, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, emphasis on album. It's not an EP, but a full album. ::I am not a gopher. 02:31, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah I know. I've been gradually downloading it from YouTube. I just barely downloaded Recess. --Rarity7Best (talk) 02:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Come back to xat, I'm here now. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 21:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'm there. --Rarity7Best (talk) 21:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Red Rarity7Best, remember this page? You deleted it for no reason, I don't know why. --.User:Aparnaa Spring Shower :) Finally! 21:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Do you want me to restore it? --Rarity7Best (talk) 21:12, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :Aparnaa said yes. --Patrick-AB (talk) 14:56, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ''SpongeBob: The Walking Dead'' Is there anyway you could provide me evidence as to how the show is a rip-off of Infection? Is there any specific episode titles, quotes, etc. that would prove this? It's not that I don't believe you, I just want to know if you have evidence to support your claim. Thank you, ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 21:17, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :They're both zombie shows that take influence from The Walking Dead. ''Pretty obvious it's a rip-off. --Rarity7Best (talk) 21:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Even so, many shows could be related to zombies and take influence from ''The Walking Dead series. That doesn't mean that the spin-offs themselves are rip-offs. To be a rip-off of Infection, SpongeBob: The Walking Dead would really need to be literally taking the same plots and the same characters and everything the same and only making very minor changes to them. That's just what I think a rip-off would need to do (like how Hobglobins is basically Gremlins but with minor changes to it). I'm not sure if SB: The Walking Dead was doing that, but if it was please say so here. :) ::ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 21:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe we should let Bob be the judge of whether or not SB:TWD is ripping off his show. :::Rarity7Best (talk) 23:23, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd be fine with that. Are you willing to notify him about this matter? Otherwise I can. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 23:39, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll talk with him about it. --Rarity7Best (talk) 23:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Awesome, thanks. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 23:46, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I talked with Bob about it on chat. Here's his responce: --Rarity7Best (talk) 23:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat chat Teleram (talk) 23:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Cloudsdale. --Rarity7Best (talk) 23:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Robot and SpongeBob What was wrong with it? And if it's because Calzone doesn't edit here that much anymore, it does not give you a reason to call in a VSTF member to delete it. The show was perfectly fine here. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 23:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, that sounds fair enough. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 23:55, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::...how much did you request JrMine to delete? .__. Did Maurean give you permission to delete Family Sponge? ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 23:59, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I put up a thread about it. --Rarity7Best (talk) 00:03, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just found it now. Sorry about that. :::ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 00:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's fine. Anyways enjoy your break. --Rarity7Best (talk) 00:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Supervising Producer Ok, you are a supervising producer on the series The Krusty Crew Shorts. DangerZ (talk) 01:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :K. --Rarity7Best (talk) 01:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Profile Song Ok, --Kidboy24 (talk) 19:44, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Swearing DON'T SWEAR! :Lol dude if you look here you'll see that PG-13 swearing is allowed here. --Rarity7Best (talk) 20:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Question Why are you having Leader Plankton eps deleted? ~JCM 17:03, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for violating "Vampire madness!". I don't really remember spamming. I'm not sockpuppeting, I'm switching accounts. Sorry about all this, Mr Pookie (talk) 16:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC)